harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Albus Dumbledore
Schulleiter Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit muss schon lange vor 1970 begonnen haben. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde 1942 von Tom Riddle geöffnet, als dieser in der 5. Klasse war. Das bedeutet, dass Tom Riddle Hogwarts 1944 verlassen hat. Danach arbeitete er eine gewisse Zeit für Borgin und Burke's, aber wohl kaum länger als 2 Jahre. Dann taucht er unter, nachdem er Hepzibah Smith ermordet hat, und bittet 10 Jahre später Dumbledore um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts. Das muss also ca. 1956 gewesen sein, und somit war Dumbledore seit mindestens 1956 Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hi, Voldemort hat wohl länger als zwei Jahre bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet, denn zwei Zeitangaben aus den Büchern widersprechen Deiner Rechnung: # hat Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft 12 Jahre gedauert, also ca. im Winter 1969 angefangen. Was sollte Voldemort wohl zwischen 1956 -1969 getan haben? # geht Umbridge bei ihren Inspektionen immer davon aus, dass Lehrer, die vor diesem Zeitpunkt eingestellt worden sind, ihre Anstellung nicht von Dumbledore gekriegt haben. Aragog :-) 12:54, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Es gibt zwei mögliche Daten für den Beginn von Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit. Um 1970 oder 1956. Für das Jahr 1970 spricht, dass Lupin erzählt, dass Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Dein Argument mit der 12-jährigen Schreckensherrschaft ist nicht überzeugend. Voldemort könnte nachdem er bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat, auch wieder in den Untergrund gegangen sein, wie er es nach dem Mord an Hepzibah Smith tat. Dein Umbridge Argument ist nur eine Mutmaßung. Meines Wissens hat sie nie bei einem Lehrer geäußert, dass er schon vor Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit eingestellt wurde. Für das Jahr 1956 sprechen zweierlei Dinge. Zum einen erwähnt McGonagall im 5.Buch auf Umbridges Nachfrage hin, dass es im Dezember 39 Jahre werden, in denen sie in Hogwarts Verwandlung unterrichtet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass McGonagall im Dezember 1955 oder 1956 diese Tätigkeit begann. Bleibt die Frage, ob Dumbledore der direkte Vorgänger von McGonagall als Verwandlungslehrer war. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, dass McGonagall nicht nur Verwandlungslehrerin sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellv. Schulleiterin ist, genau wie Dumbledore (ob DD stellv. Schulleiter war ist nicht sicher, aber sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man seinen überaus großen Einfluss auf Prof. Dippet bedenkt.). Ein weiteres kleines Detail spricht für das Jahr 1956: Es war Winter als Voldemort bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat. McGonagall begann ihre Lehrertätigkeit im Dezember, und Dumbledore hatte dein Schulleiterposten gerade erst übernommen als Voldemort ihn um die Lehrerstelle bat. Das Schulleiterbüro war noch nicht vollständig von DD eingerichtet, und es ist ferner sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort schon darauf gewartet hat, dass DD Schulleiter wird, und er ihn um die Stelle bitten kann. Hi, ich nehme auch an, dass McGonnagall die direkte Nachfolgerin Dumbledores als Verwandlungslehrerin war, vermute aber, dass Dumbledore selbst damals den Unterricht in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" übernommen hat. Sind aber alles bloß Spekulationen. Vielleicht verrät Band 7 noch was darüber. Aragog ;-) 20:09, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore zwischen 1958 und 1960 Schulleiter wurde. Die Erinnerung von D. an Tom Riddle, der zu ihm kam und ihn bat, ins Schloß zurückzukehren um unterrichten zu dürfen, spielt laut D. Aussage (HP 6/S.444) 10 Jahre später als die Erinnerung von Hokey. Da Hokeys Erinnerung Ende der 1940er Jahre sein muss, weil Riddle noch sehr jung ist und nicht länger als 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin&Burkes gearbeitet hat, muss D. früher als 1970, so wie es in seinem Artikel steht, Schulleiter geworden sein. Ich ändere das mal ab. ;-)) Ayla 25.05.07 Hi Ayla, steht irgenwo, dass Riddle nur 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin und Burkes war? Sein junges Aussehen will nichts heißen (Dumbledore sah ja lt. Rowling mit 100 Jahren noch wie ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren ohne weiße Haare aus). Deine Änderung könnte stimmen oder nicht, denn Lupin erzählt, "inzwischen war Dumbledore ja Schulleiter geworden" und das klingt nicht so, als sei er es schon gewesen seit Lupin lebte. Aragog :-) 17:28, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diese Zeitangaben sind wie immer relativ. Nein es steht nirgend wo, wie lange Riddle bei Borgin&Burkes war, ich habe zumindestens nix gefunden, leider ;-((. Lupin wurde als "ganz kleiner Junge"(HP3/365) von dem Werwolf gebissen, "ganz klein" heißt für mich bis maximal 2 Jahre. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Lupin Ende 1957 geboren wurde und D. seit 1960 Schulleiter war, kommt meine Rechnung hin. Die Aussage von Lupin, dass die peitschende Weide erst gepflanzt wurde als er nach Hogwarts kam, finde ich auch nicht so gelungen und unüberlegt, weil ein Baum muss ja auch erst mal wachsen... und einen großen Baum kann man eigentlich kaum noch verpflanzen (ich habe im Frühjahr ein 2 Jahre altes Eichenbäumchen umsetzen müssen und das war Schwerstarbeit den auszugraben, aber ich bin ja auch keine Hexe ;-)))) ). Voldemort kommt also um 1960 zu D., in den letzten 10 Jahren hat er sich(lt. eigenen Angaben HP6/449) in der Welt umgesehen. D. weist ihn ab. Nun muss V. erstmal seine "Armee" zu rekrutieren ausbilden usw., bisher hat er ja nur eine Handvoll Todesser. Ich denke, es braucht seine Zeit eine Schreckensherrschaft zu errichten, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Darum kann er erst um 1970 zuschlagen und alle terrorisieren. Denke an Hitler wie lange der gebraucht hat um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. ;-)) Ayla 26.05.07 hi, ich hätte da mal ne frage: woher weiss mann das das 5. buch im jahr 1997 spielt? :Hmm, wie kommst Du auf die Jahresangabe? Lt Fan-Chronologie war Harrys erstes Schuljahr 1991, sein im 5. Band beschriebenes 5. Schuljahr also 1995/96. Steht irgendwo versehentlich was anderes? 20:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST)Aragog Drachenmilch / Drachenblut Hi, steht in der deutschen Ausgabe wirklich die sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch???? Also im Original steht "twelve uses of dragon's blood" (PS, TB pg 77) - DJ Doena 10:25, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein,... es steht genauso wie im Englischen....auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut......... Ayla 060.05.07 Hi, in meiner dt. Hörversion von Band 1 steht tatsächlich "die seches Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", warum Klaus Fritz tatsächlich in der Ursprungsübersetzung diese völlig unnötige freie Variante gewählt hat ist mir unklar und er hat es ja wohl auch bei der nächsten Auflage bereits korrigiert. Ich schreibe es noch in den Artikel. Aragog :-) 18:12, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) War ihm vielleicht zu grausam für ein Kinderbuch und wie bei Sirius Schwarz konnte er ja nicht ahnen, dass das mal wichtig werden würde. - DJ Doena 18:35, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) In meinem Buch steht noch die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", Sirius heißt dort aber so, wie er heißt. Tatze Unstimmigkeiten Im ersten Band gelangt Harry nur durch die magischen Flammen, indem er die kleinste Flasche (aus der schon Quirrell trank) austrinkt. Wie aber ist Dumbledore durch die Flammen gekommen? Er ist ein großer Zauberer. In Hogwarts kann man nicht disapperieren, vielleicht hat er einen Flammengefrierzauber ausgeübt. Er kann doch vieles! --217.184.57.1 15:40, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Spekulation: Vielleicht gehrt es zu diese Zauberbann dazu, dass sich alle Flaschen wieder füllen, dass nur immer einer allein da durch muss? Wre zumindest sinnvol, da sicher mehrer Leute schon da durch sind. zB. Dumbledore davor oder so als er den Siegel Nerhegeb dort hin gebracht hat. --Jens3.0 20:25, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Ich denke mal die Lehrer haben für für Dumbledore sicher eine kleine "Abkürtzung" eingebaut, damit er immer ganz schnell zum Stein kommt. Vielleicht konnte er im Schlüsselraum sich den Schlüssel mit Accio holen usw., weil die Lehrer es für ihn so eingerichtet haben. --Incendio 23.20, 1. Aug. 2009 Gryffindor Gibt es Quellen dafür, dass Albus im Haus Gryffindor war?--Klapper I♥CH 22:22, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht direkt: Hermine sagt in HPI/6 dass sie gehört hat, Dumbledore selbst sei in Gryffindor gewesen, was auch irgendwie naheliegt. Ich mildere die Behauptung im Artikel entsprechend ab. Aragog :-) 22:48, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Im 4. Film sagt DD. am Schluß zu Harry, dass er einmal die Vorhänge im Gryffindor Schlafraum angezündet hat! In der Stein der Weisen wird auch berichtet, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor war. :Zu dem Film-Gag: Die Filme sagen nichts darüber wie Rowlings Charaktere wirklich von ihr erdacht sind. :Zum Verweis auf Band 1: Dort sagt Hermine nur, sie habe gehört, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor 15:23, 6. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog gewesen sei s.o. Ich finde, er passt auch gut zu Ravenclaw. Irgendwie scheint es ja logisch, dass er Gryffindor war... Sicher? Bilde mir ein gelesen zu haben, dass er weder in Gryf noch in Slyth war.. Das weiß ich noch ganz sicher, er war auf jeden Fall in Gryffindor.--Jens3.0 20:26, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Außerdem sagt er im 4ten Band das er diese Vorhänge bei den Betten gehasst hat und sie mal "aus versehen" in brand gesteckt hat! -> Daraus folgt er muss in Griffindor gewesen sein, weil jedes Haus doch andere Vorhänge hat. --- Mr. Loz Das wird aber nur im Film gesagt, nicht im Buch.--Rodolphus 19:54, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) - Wäre nicht auch Syltherin möglich? Immerhin gibt Dumbledore im 7.B selbst unumwunden zu, dass er zu Machthunger neigt und immer Angst hatte er würde auf einem Posten wie dem des Ministers in Versuchung kommen. Gerissen und Listig ist er auch, sonst hätte er diesen ganzen Paln mit den Horcruxen, seiner Erbschaft usw. nicht erdenken können. Und es sind ja nicht alle Slytherins automatisch böse (siehe Slughorn) PWR Blutstatus Gut, eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle, ob Albus reinblütig war. Da er sich sehr für Muggle einsetzt und dessen Zeitung liest tippe ich mehr auf Reinblüter, der sich nichts befehlen lässt. Außerdem ist sein Name sehr selten (genauso wie Malfoy und Grabbe). Eigentlich hätten ihn Rassisten andernfalls sonst immer anfeinden können. Ich hab doch gelesen, dass Dumbledore irgendeine Bezeichnung für Bienen ist! Er summt doch gerne Lieder? Dumbledore" (region. engl.) = Hummel – "dumble" = Hummel (von "dumb" = langsam, träge) + "dore" = brummendes Insekt, Hummel; das Summen soll seine Liebe zur Musik wiedergeben.--Ayla 20:48, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) ich muss korigieren bumble kann hummel heißen das wort dumble existiert nicht im Englischen, im höchstfall dumbly und das heisst stumm was auch zu ihm passt :Es steht in Klammern dahinter, dass es ein Begriff aus einer Region in England ist, zu vergleichen wie Schwarzwald , oder Bayrischer Wald in Deutschland. --Ayla 11:32, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Verwandtschaft zw. Harry und Dumbledore Ich habe eine Frage an euch: meint ihr, dass Harry mit Dumbledore verwandt war? Da Dumbledore ja Gryffindor ist, und auch in Godrics Hallow lebte.. Meinte es könnte sein? Kitty Albus ist aber erst nach der Inhaftierung seines Vaters nach Godricc's Hollow gezohgen und da siene Schwester starb und weder Albus noch Aberforth Kinder hatten. Ansonsten glaube ich nicht, dass die beiden Verwand sind, denn dann wäre der Tarnumhng auch durch Albus Hände gegangen und mit Lily kann er nicht verwand sein, ad sie Muggelstämmig war. Sophie Lebensdaten JKR hat Dumbledore als Zauberer des Monats September, seine Lebensdaten sind hier mit "1881 - 1996" angegeben. --Andi47 08:40, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) : Hi, das Todesjahr ist ganz klar 1997. Auch 1881 ist nicht wirklich richtig. JKR hat zuvor mehrmals gesagt, Ablus seie um die 150 Jahre alt.--Klapper I♥CH 15:15, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, die widersprüchlichen Angaben habe ich in den Artikeltext mit "*" eingearbeitet. Wird aber hoffentlich klar. 18:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Beim Lesen von HP 7 ist mir aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore einer der jüngsten Schüler gewesen muss, der Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat. Er ist im Juli (wie Harry + Neville) oder August (wie Ginny) geboren worden. Ayla Es gibt viele Spekulationen über sein Alter. Fakt ist, dass er über 100 ist. jkr nimmt solche Daten doch immer so leicht... sollten wir einfach ihr Alter annehmen und den Rest und die Rechnerei einfach weglassen!! --217.184.57.1 15:43, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Hmm, welche von Rowlings Lebensdaten für Dumbledore, die aus dem Interview oder die ganz anderen von der Schokofroschkarte (die im übrigen die ganze Fan-Chronologie und einige ihrer anderen Daten durcheinanderbringen??? 18:28, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Dumbledores Narbe Ich hab mal eine Frage: Sollte nicht im 7. Teil stehen, was es mit DD's Narbe auf sich hat? Habe ich das übersehen oder steht es echt nicht da? Zu der Frage: Es steht wirklich nichts über D.s Narbe am Knie da, nur warum D.s Nase krumm ist. Vielleicht kommt in einem Interview noch was, Rowling hat mal gesagt, sie wisse genau, was es damit auf sich hat. 17:37, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Vielleicht sollte das mal zu denken geben... (dbna.de) Dumbledore, Schulleiter des Harry Potters Zauberer-Internats Hogwarts, war schwul. Die überraschende Information lieferte die Autorin Rowling bei einer Lesung in New Yorker am Freitagabend. Ein junger Fan hatte sie gefragt, ob Dumbledore jemals verliebt gewesen sei. «Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ihn mir immer schwul vorgestellt», sagte Rowling. Sie erzählte weiter: "In Wirklichkeit sei Dumbledore in früher Jugend in seinen Freund und Kollegen Gellert Grindelwald verliebt gewesen." Nach dieser Erkenntnis musste selbst das Drehbuch für den neuesten Harry Potter Film korrigiert werden. Dort wurde eine nostalgische Erinnerung Dumbledores an eine Jugendfreundin eingebaut, die jetzt gestrichen wurde. Als die Fans in New York daraufhin in langen Beifall ausbrachen, sagte die 42-jährige Schriftstellerin: «Hätte ich gewusst, dass Euch das so glücklich macht, hätte ich das schon vor Jahren verkündet.» Ok, das ist jetzt vielleicht ein kleiner Schock, aber das er schwul war muss man sich mit abfinden, aber warum hat er es nie jemanden gesagt, man deckt doch wie sehr Dumbeldore Hagrid und Snape vertraut hat. - Bin ebenfalss dafür, dass das in den Artikel aufgenommen wird. Hey ich war auch am Anfang voll geschockt aber erlich, Albus war immer etwas exentrisch, das war seine Art von Weisheit und vielleicht wollte Rowling damit auch nur die ganzen Vorurteile, die es über Schwule gibt aus dem Weg räumen. Um erlich zu sein hab ich mir, als das 7.Buch noch nicht erschienen war, manchmal vorgestellt Albus wäre vielleich Harrys Uhrgroßvater oder Großonkel oder so was, das ist jetzt natürlich gestorben. ;-) Aber Albus Dumbledore ist für mich immer noch mein lieblings Charakter!!! Was die Tatsache angeht, dass er es nie jemandem erzählt hat, ist es ja erstens nicht einmal ofiziel. Rowling hat ja gesagt sie hätte sich Albus immer nur als schwul "vorgestellt". Und wenn es ofiziel wäre, glaube ich, Dumbledore hat es für zu privat gehalten, auch wenn er nie ein Problem damit hatte "anders" zu sein! Warum Aufnahme Harrys bei den Dursleys Im Artikel unter "Spekulationen" ist die Frage nach der Aufnahme von Harry durch seine Tante Petunia. Im 5. Teil erfährt man (nach dem Angriff der Dementoren auf ihren Sohn und Harry), dass sie weiß, was Dementoren sind, und Harry hat es ihr nicht erzählt. Vielleicht steht das im Zusammenhang mit der Aufnahme? Dumbledores Leiche "Bei der Verbrennung von Dumbledores Leiche..." ???? Wenn er verbrannt worden sein soll, wie kann im letzten Band Voldemort von seiner "Leiche" den Elderstab stehlen? Also, das ist Unsinn, nix mit Verbrennung der Leiche - und der aus dem Rauch aufsteigende Phoenix?? Auch Unsinn, Fawkes ist unter Trauergesang mit unbekanntem Ziel weggeflogen. Nix mit einem anderen Phoenix. --84.128.134.13 01:04, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) Aragog, würdest Du bitte den Artikel für eine Änderung freigeben. Der Anonymus hat recht, Dumbledore wird nicht verbrannt. LG Ayla Apropo Leiche: Ich weiß jetzt, warum Dumbledore Voldemort nicht getötet hat (oder es versuchte): Er wollte, dass Harry überlebt, wenn er von Todesfluch getroffen wird! Das Feuer verwandelt sich in Marmor. das ist irgendein Beerdigungszauber so was wie die Blumen bei der Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill. Er verbrennt nicht!!!!--Jens3.0 20:30, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Was den Phönix angeht, der in den Himmel davonfliegt, so glaube ich nicht, dass dies Fawks war. Albus Patronus war ein Phönix und da ein Patronus das Wesen eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe wiederspiegelt, denke ich es war Albus Geist, der entlich frei war. Das wäre eine schöne Vorstellung, oder??? :-))))) Sophie Dubledores Narbe Wurde Dubledores Narbe (Angeblich ja das perfekte Abbild der Londoner U-Bahn^^) eigentlich irgendwann nochmal erwähnt? Ich dachte immer, sie müsste irgendeine besondere Bedeutung haben, weil Dubledore sie ja auch als "nützlich" bezeichnet. Was meint ihr? Oder habe ich die Stelle im Eifer des Gefechts einfach überlesen....? Die Frage habe ich auch schon mal gestellt. Antwort siehe oben wird nicht erwähnt. LG Honey 21:37, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) Nochmal Lebensdaten Ist Albus Dumbledore wirklich 1881 geboren? Von wo stammt diese Information? Wenn das stimmt, müsste man, das in der Chronologie auch ändern. Dort steht, Abus Dumbledore wird ca. 1840 geboren. Und im Jahre 1858 macht er den Schulabschluss!!! Rowling hat 1881 wirklich als Albus Geburtsjahr auf ihrer Website angegeben (er war ihr Zauberer des Monats im Sept 07. Steht im Unterabschnitt: *Lebensdaten im Artikel. Dort steht auch die Begründung des früher angenommenen Geburtsjahrs. Könntest du die Daten in der [[Chronologie] korrigieren? Danke. Aragog 08:38, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Dumbledore und Grindelwald Auf der Seite über die Mysteriumsabteilung steht dass im Raum der Liebe erforscht wird wie die Liebe Menschen aus blinder Liebe so schreckliche Dinge tun lässt wie Bellatrix und Dumbledore - ich hab da ne Frage: Albus hat ja wohl nicht aus reiner Liebe zu Gellert nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gesucht und für das größere Wohl geschwärmt! Wenn JKR beschlossen hat, Dumbledore sei in Grindelwald verliebt gewesen, war das doch wohl nicht der einzige Grund für seinen Wahn vom größeren Wohl. Apropos; die Tatsache dass Dumbledore schwul war wirft die Frage auf, ob Grindelwald davon wusste und es ausgenutzt hat! Also hier meine Fragen: 1. Hat Dumbledore aus reiner Liebe gehandelt oder war er - wie er behauptet - von Grindelwald's GEDANKEN UND ANSICHTEN fasziniert? 2. Wusste Grindelwald von Dumbledore's Leidenschaft für ihn und 3. hat er diese Liebe ausgenutzt? Mit Dank - Wieder der ERBE HUFFLEPUFFS :Zu 1. Blind Verliebt und fasziniert sein passen doch gut zusammen: Albus war wohl so verliebt, dass seine Urteilsfähigkeit ziemlich getrübt war und er seine eigenen Ideale gerne für die hielt, die auch Grindelwald hatte. Beispielsweise sagt er selbst in HP VII/35, dass er selbst beim "Stein der Auferstehung" an seine toten Eltern dachte, Grindelwald dagegen an Inferi. Die gegensätzliche Interpretation von dem "Größeren Wohl" hat er zwar nicht ausgeführt, aber es dürfte ähnlich sein: Albus meinte damit, dass alles was sie vorhätten, zum Wohl aller sein müsste. Gellert nutzte es als zynischen Propagandaspruch im Sinne von "Du bist nichts - dein Volk ist alles" (läuft im Klartext darauf hinaus: "Ich bestimme, was das Beste ist und jeder hat sich dem unterzuordnen"). In der vollen Überzeugung, dass sie beide es im Sinne von allen regeln würden, hat Albus sich auf Herrschaftsideologien eingelassen, die er später ernüchtert in ihrer vollen Auswirkung gesehen und abgelehnt hat. Er wusste aufgrund seiner damaligen Erfahrungen, dass er dazu neigte, anderen gutgemeinte Ideen überzustülpen und dass dies gefährlich war. Seine Verführbarkeit sah er deshalb wohl nicht als Entschuldigung (="ich war verliebt und habe deshalb Fehler gemacht), sondern als durchaus eigene und aus eigenen Ideen und Einschätzungen kommende Schwäche. Zu 2. und 3.: habe ich bloß Vermutungen: Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Liebe zwischen den Beiden echt und gegenseitig war. Albus also nichts verheimlicht hat, die abgelichteten Umarmungen der beiden echt und auch von Gellerts Seite so gemeint waren. Nach meiner Vermutung hat Gellert Albus Gefühle nicht gezielt ausgenutzt, sondern war selbst auch zu verliebt, um den klaffenden Gegensatz zwischen den beiden zu erkennen. Erst als Albus sich vor seine Geschwister stellte und wegen Ariana ausrastete, erkannte Gellert, dass er Albus völlig falsch beurteilt hatte... Aragog 00:09, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) NEU: http://www.focus.de/kultur/buecher/harry-potter_aid_136538.html in einem interview verkündete Rownling das DUmbledore Homosexuell war. Parsel Hi! Ich würde nur gerne mal was fragen zu Dumbledores Seite. Wenn er Parsel verstehen konnte, dann würde ich meinen, dass er sie auch sprechen konnte. Denn auf der Seite über Parsel stand, dass man die nicht lernen kann - wie also konnte Dumbledore dann lernen sie zu verstehen, aber nicht zu sprechen? Und in einem Buch (ich glaub, es war der sechste) hat er ja unauffällig bemerkt, dass es unter den Großen und Guten auch Parselmünder gibt ... hat er da auch sich selber gemeint? Na ja, das wollt ich nur mal fragen. Bye :In der zitierten Interviewaussage sagt Rowling eindeutig, dass Dumbledore kein Parselmund ist, aber gelernt hat, Parsel zu verstehen. Aus eigener Erfahrung finde ich es nicht unmöglich, sich in eine Fremdsprache soweit einzuhören, dass man einigermaßen versteht, worum sich eine Unterhaltung dreht, ohne selbst mitreden zu können. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen, wenn du dir eine deutsche Mundart vorstellst, die du lückenhaft verstehst, aber nicht sprechen kannst und die auch langjährig dort Wohnende kaum "richtig" erlernen könnten. Aragog 11:57, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Nun, das sehe ich aber anders. Deutsch ist eine Sprache, die Mundart ist nur die Art, wie man das Deutsche anwendet/ausspricht. In HP sind Englisch und Parsel zwei verschiedene Sprachen - ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man die ohne Hintergrundwissen einfach so verstehen kann. Wenn man mit Englisch oder Russisch zum Beispiel zugeredet wird, versteht man es auch nicht, wenn man es vorher nicht irgendwo gelernt hat. Bye ::Sprachkundlich hast du sicher recht (obwohls mir bei Skandinavischen Sprachen und erst recht bei Holländisch ähnlich geht wie bei deutschen Dialekten), ich meinte auch bloß das Prinzip, dass es durchaus möglich ist, eine Sprache nicht gut, aber sinngemäß zu verstehen, wenn du dich eingehört hast und zusätzlich bisschen in die Sprechenden und deren Anliegen reinversetzen kannst und ihre begleitenden non-verbalen Äußerungen deutest. Selbst in dieser Sprache reden, kannst du aber dann trotzdem nicht. Im Fall von Parsel hat es sicher auch viel mit der Sprechweise zu tun, vergleichbar mit einem rollenden "R", das manche Leute nicht aussprechen können, obwohl sie wissen, das es zum Spanischen (und etlichen anderen Sprachen) gehört.. Wenn eine Sprache aus lauter rollenden "R"s und derartigen unaussprechlichen Lauten besteht, würden sie diese nie sprechen können. Parsel verstehen zu lernen, setzt ein gewisses Verständnis einzelner Laute vorraus, und sowas dürften nur die wenigen Nicht-Parselmünder überhaupt erwerben können, die einen "guten" Parselmund kennen, der bereit ist einem nicht Parselmund die wohl eher intuitive, grammatisch unklare Sprache Parsel zu erklären. Außerdem kommen wohl kaum magische Menschen auf die Idee - wahrscheinlich hätte ein guter Stimmimitator wie Ron Chancen, Parsel auch ein bisschen sprechen zu lernen. Aragog 15:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ha! Also - mit dir kann man super diskutieren! Na gut, ich gebe mich geschkagen! LG Und wo soll er sich eingehört haben??? :Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore sich zig-mal die Erinnerungen von Bob Odgen und die von Morfin Gaunt reingezogen hat, weil er ja unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was da abging. Vielleicht hatte er auch noch paar andere Erinnerungen gespeichert, die nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten, aber Parsel enthielten, vielleicht kannte er sogar einen wohlgesonnenen Parselmund, den er was fragen, oder bitten konnte, ihm bestimmte Dinge in Parsel vorzusprechen, um den Klang zu kennen...(spekulationen) Aragog 10:43, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sagt Ron im siebten Teil nicht, wie er die Kammer aufbekommen hat? Hab den Teil jetzt nicht hier, sonst würde ich selber nachschauen. Weil Ron hat Harry ja eigentlich nur zweimal Parsel sprechen hören (soweit ich mich erinnere) (einmal beim Duellierclub und einmal beim Waschbecken) Vielleicht kann ja mal einer reinschauen Bobbel 15:40, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET :Ron selbst gibt an, dass er den Parsel-Befehl, etwas aufzumachen von dem Laut kopiert, den er in Band 7, Kapitel 19 von Harry hört, als er das Medaillon-Horkrux öffnet. Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen kriegt er es tatsächlich so richtig hin, dass der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens magisch aufgeht. Aragog 22:55, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET). Harry begegnet ihm in Kings Cross Hi! Ich hab hier heute schon einige Stunden herumgestöbert, hab aber noch gar nichts über das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore in Kings Cross, nach Harry's vermeindlichen Tod gelesen. Was wisst/vermutet ihr darüber? Ist das nur einbldung oder eventuell Dumbledore's Geist (der wie zB in den Portrait's) intelligent bleibt? (übrigens ich bin mit dem bearbeitungssystem von Wiki nicht sehr vertraut deswegen habe ich das hier so "spartanisch" bearbeitet!) :Hmm, JKR sagt eigentlich nichts darüber, als was Dumbledore in 7XXXV aufgetreten ist, außer dem, was sie Dumbledore selbst sagen lässt: dieses Gespräch sei reell und spiele sich trotzdem in Harrys Kopf ab. Auf ihrer Website erklärt sie, das Voldemort-Überbleibsel in der Szene sei das bisschen nicht lebensfähiger Müll, das als Voldemorts Geist von ihm übrigbleiben würde, und den Ort - dieses komische Kings Cross - hat sie mal als "limbo", als nicht richtig definierbares Stadium zwischen Leben und Tod, bezeichnet, analog müssten Harry und Dumbledore ebenfalls undefinierbare Zwischenphänomene sein, die erst infolge von Harrys Entscheidung in ihre entsprechenden Gestalten versetzt werden. Fan-Überlegungen gab es dazu hier soweit ich mich entsinne bloß bezgl. des ekligen Voldemort-Babys. Alle anderen Aussagen beziehen sich auf die Inhalte des Gesprächs Harry/Dumbledore (beispielsweise Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort) und nicht auf deren Gestalt/Daseinsform. Aragog 12:38, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich glaube, dass es echt war aber in Harrys Kopf (wie Albus sagt). Es war sozusagen Harrys Seele die mit der Albus' gesprochen hat. Dies kann man auch daran erkennen, dass Harry Absolut unverlätzt und rein ist, er ist immer noch reinen Herzes, wie Albus sagt und ich glaube, dass das Aussehen in dieser Zwischendiemension das "Aussehen" der Seele darstellt. Abstammung Sollte man in der Tax-Box nicht als Abstammung nicht Halbblut aufnehmen? Schließlich war seine Mutter muggelstämmig. Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Aberforth. --StephenMS 14:50, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sie war muggelstämmig, ja, aber trotzdem eine Hexe mit magischen Blut. Und sie hat einen Zauberer geheiratet und Albus und Aberforth, ebenso Ariana, sind deshalb auch Reinblüter. Eben nicht. Einmal Muggelblut, immer Muggelblut!, Genau wie bei Harry!--Rodolphus 20:22, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :HIER genau nachzulesen, warum Dumbledore und seine Familie halbblütig sind. --Ayla 20:28, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Aber wenn du sagst "Muggelblut" - heißt das Muggel, nicht magisch ... und Dumbledores Mutter war eine Hexe, trotz Muggelstämmigkeit - also besitzt sie magisches Blut. Und was Harry angeht ... im 2. Band wurde geschrieben, dass er Reinblüter sei, also bitte. :die Stelle hätte ich gern mal gewußt! Außerdem schreibt Rodolphus ja schon-- einmal Muggelblut in der Familie-- ist drastisch gesagt die ganze Nachkommenschaft "versaut", also Halbblüter-- und nochmal kann ich nur den Artikel Halblbut empfehlen zu lesen, da steht es genau was sich JKR gedacht hat, dass Ganze ist nicht auf unseren Mist gewachsen. --Ayla 18:35, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Genau, diese Stelle würde ich auch gerne mal hören. Die dürfte es nämöich nicht geben. Hagrid sagt nur, Harry währe nicht Muggelstämmig. Und der ganze Abstammungskram, von wegen unreines Blut stammt nicht von Ayla und mir, sondern von JKR, die sich wiederrum an der Nationalsozialistenideologie orientiert hat. Eine ähnliche Diskussion gabs auch schon auf der Disk-Seite von Lily Luna Potter.--Rodolphus 18:52, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ihr wisst echt, wie ihr Leser zum Diskutieren ermuntert ... Band:"Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" Seite: 186, vorletzter Absatz Zitat: "Aber ich stamme nicht aus einer Muggelfamilie, wie kann mir dann Gefahr aus der Kammer drohen?" Hmmm ... was zu interpretieren oder schiebt ihr die Meinung anderer wieder konequent ab? ;) Damit ist nur gemeint, das er nicht muggelstämmig ist. Halbblute waren vor dem Basilisken sicher. Wir schieben die Meinungen anderer nicht ab, wir versuchen nur, die Wahrheit zu schreiben. Und was die Wahrheit ist, hat Rowling zu entscheiden, oder?--Rodolphus 21:58, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Und warum behauptet ihr dann das alles? JKR hat euch ja sicher keine Infos gegeben, die die Wahrheit sprechen ... na ja ... ich verabschiede mich! War nett -.- Doch, auf ihrer Homepage.--Rodolphus 22:15, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich finde den angegebenen Link gerade nicht, weiß jemand, in welcher Rubrik auf Rowlings HP das mit dem Blutstatus steht. Ich will es in den Artikeln über Halbblut und Reinblut noch aufnehmen, weil viele Probleme mit der Sichtweise haben. -- Aragog 12:09, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :meinst Du diesen?? steht unter JK Interview Part 2-- Themes and Tales ziemlich am Anfang--Ayla 13:47, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hmm, der ist auch nicht schlecht, aber ich erinnere mich dunkel an einen, in der JKR direkt auf die Rassenideologie der Nazis Bezug nimmt, der wäre noch eindeutiger. -- Aragog 16:11, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kann es sein, das ihr einen Beitrag von mir (unabsichtlich?) gelöscht habt? Hier erklärt Rowling das auf ihrer Homepage!--Rodolphus 13:10, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :sorry Rodolphus, ich glaube dass war ich, wir waren beide zur selben Zeit in dem Artikel, ich habe noch nach dem link gesucht als du deinen link gesetzt hast. Weil ich immer noch die Disskussionseite "belegt" hatte habe ich deinen Beitrag gelöscht. Aber jetzt isser ja wieder da ;-) --Ayla 17:25, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Genau das war der Link, den ich meinte. Danke! -- Aragog 17:38, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hmm ... also, ich muss den anderen anonymen Schreiber mal zustimmen, das was ihr schreibt, kann nicht stimmen. Muggel + Muggel = Muggel/Hexe oder Zauberer Muggel + Hexe/Zauberer = Halbblut Hexe + Zauberer = Reinblut Und da Kandra eine HEXE war (es zählt nicht, ob sie Muggelstämmig ist, wichtig ist, WAS sie wirklich ist) müssen die Kinder (Albus ...) Reinblüter sein. Halbblüter wären sie, wenn sie ein MUGGEL wäre! Sagt mal, so langsam glaube ich, das wir hier gegen Wände reden. ROWLING hat sich das nun einmal so ausgedacht. Nichts gegen euch, aber wir haben jetzt schon Links gegeben, das muss reichen. Und nochmal Rowling Definition: *Muggel + Muggel = muggelstämmiger. *Muggel + magischer Mensch = Halbblut *Muggelstämmiger + irgendein magischer Mensch = Halbblut *Halblüter + Halbblüter = Halbblüter *Reinblüter + Halbblüter = Halbblüter *Reinblüter + Reinblüter = Reinblüter *Mensch + magisches Wesen = Halbmenssch So müsste es nach Rowlings Definition sein.--Rodolphus 11:22, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Redet ruhig gegen Wände - ich sehe mich DAMIT nämlich nicht einverstanden, weil es einfach keinen Sinn ergibt. Macht keinen Spaß hier zu diskutieren, tschüss ... Du meinst, wir sollten zur Förderung der Freude am Diskutieren lieber allen Rechtgeben und es sch...egal finden, was Rowling gesagt hat? *Kopfschüttel* -- Aragog 11:42, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Don't feed da TROLL. Grüsse --StephenMS 12:45, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Was diese zwei Anonymen damit vielleicht sagen wollen ist, dass es sich auf dieser Seite ja wirklich über eine DISKUSSION handelt und für mich ist das, wenn Leute ihre Ideen und Meinungen zur Geltung bringen, ohne, dass sie niedergerungen werden, wie ihr es leider tut. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihr euch damit keine Leser und Schreiber schafft. Und Internetseiten, auf denen "Fakten" stehen, kann man nicht 100%tig trauen - ich würde mich mit euren Ansichten, die ihr irgendwoher gelesen habt, von "JKR" auch nicht zufrieden geben, weil sie für mich auch nicht gerade das sind, was ich logisch nennen kann. Da sind die Meinungen der Anonymen viel besser dargestellt. Und wenn ihr dann auch noch so beleidigend werdet, könnte man das auch als Internetmobbing bezeichnen und das ist niveaulos ohne Grenzen - was denkt ihr euch dabei? Ihr seid festgefahren, tut mir leid, das was ich von euch lese schockt mich (Zitat: Don't feed a TROLL) ... tja, Dummheit muss mit Zeilen bestraft werden und den IQ kann man am Text ablesen. Ich glaube, ich könnte etwas nur dann glauben, wenn ich es vom Autor persönlich erfahre ... und was ihr hier mit anderen macht ... ihr habt einfach keinen Respekt vor anderen. Wem ich zu beleidigend war, tuts mir leid. Und wem sollen wir bitte glauben, wenn nicht JKRs Homepage? Es ist nunmal so, dass sie die Antworten auf ihrer FAQ-Seite selbst verfasst (oder zumindest unter ihrer Anweisung so geschrieben wird) und solange sie sich nicht gegenseitig wiedersprechen, sind sie auch richtig, so komisch sie auch sein mögen!--Rodolphus 14:01, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::fragt sich nur wer hier niveaulos ist! Man kann doch über keine Tatsache diskutieren. JKR schreibt hier eindeutig was sie sich dabei gedacht hat und wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil. Am Besten schreibt der Autorin, was Euch an dieser (ihrer!!!) Definition über Halbblüter nicht gefällt, vielleicht ändert sie ja die Bücher.--Ayla 14:56, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wie in jedem Wiki, dient die Diskussionsseite dazu den Artikel und nicht das Thema zu diskutieren. Wer schreiben will, mir gefällt dies oder das nicht, kann sich in jedem Fan-Forum äussern. Hier geht es um: Was hat JKR geschrieben, was hat sie nach IHRER Aussage damit gemeint, nichts sonst. Es ist ein WIKI und gut.--StephenMS 15:37, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) @StehenMS: Aber das tun wir doch hier die ganze Zeit. Wir diskutieren über das "Thema" Abstammung, was nur als Wort im Artikel auftaucht und nicht verfasst wurde. Oben stehen ein Haufen Themen zum Diskutieren bereit - wenn es nicht zum Diskutieren ist, dann solltet ihr das vielleicht den Namen dieser Seite ändern, damit euch niemand mehr unter die Haut geht und an eurer "Wir-wissen-was-wir-schreiben-weil-es-so-im-Internet-steht-Würde" kratzt. Und eben: Es ist leider Gottes ein Wiki - glaubt ihr ernsthaft, das so was ernst genommen wird? Dann hört euch mal um ... wo wir wieder bei Respektlos wären. Du kennst mich nicht, darum verbiete ich mir, dass du so mit mir schreibst und nicht nur du. @Ayla: Tja, ich kann lesen, aber kannst du mir wirklich, 100%tig und eindeutig sicher sagen, dass JKR das geschrieben hat oder unter Anweisungen hat schreiben lassen? Ich fürchte nicht und ich lasse mich sicher nicht von dir beleidigen, was meinen oder anderen Geisteszustand betrifft. Wie bereits gesagt: Ich glaube nur das, was ich "persönlich" von einem Autoren erfahre. Nein liebe IP, das können wir natürlich nicht sagen, es sind hunderte von Fälschungen auf dem Markt, auf dem englischen und mit Übersetzungen auf dem deutschen, in den böse Menschen JKR fremde Worte in den Mund legen. Auch wissen wir, dass ihre offizielle Homepage täglich von vielen Scherzbolden gehackt wird, die sowohl in der englischen als auch in der deutsche Version der Homepage böswillig Texte abstellen, die so gut zu den gefälschten Büchern passen. Es ist wirklich traurig, aber so ist die Welt. --StephenMS 16:07, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Das ist die offizielle (!!!) Homepage, das sollte wohl genug sagen. So langam reicht es mir. --Rodolphus 16:17, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) @Rodolphus: Denkst du etwa, mir nicht? Und lies, was StephenMS schreibt - er hat nämlich recht! Liebe IP, Du erkennst Sarkasmus nicht, wenn er Dich laut brüllend in den Arsch beißt. --StephenMS 17:11, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kannst du keinen Witz erkennen? Den hat Stephen nämlich gemacht. Nicht freundlich, gebe ich zu. Gebe uns doch mal eine Stelle, won steht, Dumbledore sei reinblütig. Ich kann dir versichern, das du nur Fanseiten finden wirst. Und genau gibt es Fanseiten, die (korrekterweise) sagen, er ist halbblütig. Hier und Hier z. B. Und vorsichtshalber entschuldige ich mich schon mal für alle beleidigenden Sachen, die evtl. geschrieben habe.--Rodolphus 17:15, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Okay, Entschuldigung angenommen - aber das interessiert mich gar nicht, ob er reinblütig ist oder nicht. ;-) Auch wenns wahrscheinlich niemand interessiert: Rassismus (und zwar der leider völlig unverfälschte real existierende) ist blind gegen die Tatsachen und deshalb nicht logisch. Wenn Rowling mit vielen Parallelen zur Blutideologie der Nazis den Zaubererrassismus so beschreibt, dass rassistisch gesehen einmal durch Muggelblut verseuchte Stammbäume keine echten magischen Menschen hervorbringen können, so entspricht das ebensowenig augenscheinlichen Tatsachen, wie die Behauptung in HP VII/13, dass muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer ihre Zauberkräfte gestohlen haben müssten. Aus dieser rassistischen Sicht können Hexen wie Lily oder Hermine oder auch Kendra keine echt magischen Kinder kriegen, weil sie ja auch selbst nicht echt sind... Das ist absurd und folgt einer Logik, die Menschen rassistisch aburteilt ohne ihre sichtbaren Eigenheiten wahrzunehmen (s. beispielsweise Tonks, deren magische Minderwertigkeit bei den rassistischen Blacks bloß aufgrund ihres muggelgeborenen Zauberervaters feststeht). Die Einordnung magischer Menschen in Reinblut, Halbblut und "Schlamblut"/Muggelgeboren ist übrigens keine genetische, sondern eine rassistisch wertende (s. in welchen Zusammenhängen diese Charakterisierung in den Harry-Potter-Büchern vorkommt. Sorry, was verständlich erklären zu wollen, kommt sicher schon wieder als Rechthaberei an, aber da es eines der wichtigsten Themen der Harry-Potter-Bücher ist, wollte ich es gerne verständlich rüberbringen. -- Aragog 22:32, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nun, du hast natürlich recht, mit dem, was du schreibst. Das ist wahrlich keine Rechthaberei, was du hier darbietest, nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mich nicht interessiert, weil es mir völlig gleich ist - für mich ist jeder Mensch gleich wertvoll und sollte gleich wie jeder andere auch behandelt werden. Ich kann dieses rassistische Getue auch nicht leiden, das ist abartig und ekelerregend. Umsomehr bewundere ich JKRs Bücher, weil sie von Realität zeugen und sie hatte Mut darüber indirekt zu schreiben. Doch eines angemerkt: Nur weil wir "Reinblüter", "Halbblüter" und "Schlammblüter" durch die Bücher in unseren Wortschatz aufnehmen, jedoch nur für fiktive Figuren verwenden, sind wir noch lange keine Rassisten, wohl eher begeisterte Fans. Ich hänge mich hier auch noch mal dran zum Thema Abstammung. Wir hatten das ja kürzlich auch schon bei Albus Severus Potter - dem Sohn von Harry und Ginny - diskutiert. Es muss meines Erachtens unterschieden werden zwischen der rassistischen Ideologie, die Frau Rowling ihren Figuren (Todessern z.B.) in den Mund legt und der Ideologie eines nicht rassistisch denkenden Menschen, der Frau Rowling mit Sicherheit ist. Dass Zauberer und Hexen, in deren Adern irgendwie in welcher "Menge" auch immer Muggelblut fließt, Halbblüter sind, ist eine Idee der Schwarzmagier, der Rassisten, der "Bösen". Die Idee von Frau Rowling (und auch meine und die von Dumbledore, Harry, Hermine etc.) ist, dass sobald ein voll muggelstämmiges Kind magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt, dieses Kind eine vollwertige Hexe oder ein vollwertiger Zauberer ist. Damit sind die Nachkommen dieser muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberer natürlich magisch mit Muggelabstammung. Alle Nichtrassisten würden die Begriffe Rein- und Halbblüter nicht in den Mund nehmen. Harry ist aus der Sicht aller seiner Freunde/Anhänger ein "Reinblüter", weil seine Mutter eine vollwertige Hexe war. Aus Sicht der Widersacher ist er nur ein Halbblüter, weil seine Mutter eben ein voll muggelstämmiges "Schlammblut" ist und Harry damit niemals ein Reinblüter werden könne. Nach der Definition, die JKR ihren "Rassisten" in den Mund legt, ist Tom Riddle ein Halbblut - und dies würde sogar aus der Sicht der Nichtrassisten stimmen: Seine Mutter war eine Hexe, sein Vater ein Muggel. Hätte Tom Riddle Nachkommen mit einer Hexe wären diese aus Sicht der Rassendiskriminierer weiterhin Halbblüter, aus Sicht der Nichtrassisten wären diese Nachkommen eben voll magischstämmig, weil Vater und Mutter magische Fähigkeiten hätten. Deshalb finde ich die Begriffe in den Tabellen, in denen die Abstammung mit "Halbblut" oder "Reinblüter" angegeben wird, wirklich sehr unglücklich gewählt, da dies eben die rassistischen Bezeichnungen der schwarzen Magier ist, die JKR ihren negativen Figuren in den Kopf packt, und nicht die eines normal denkenden Menschen (ob Muggel oder Magier) und es ist ganz gewiss nicht von Frau Rowling so gewollt, dass ihre Fans diese Bezeichnungen ohne Weiteres in ihren Sprachgebrauch übernehmen. Schon allein der Begriff "Blutstatus" stammt aus der Sprache eines Rassisten, muss man das wirklich so unreflektiert in seinen eigenen Wortschatz übernehmen? Ich schlage vor, in die Tabellen bei Abstammung: Vater - Name - Muggel; Mutter - Name - Hexe; Großeltern: Muggel oder soetwas ähnliches aufzunehmen. Daraus kann sich denn jeder - je nach seiner Ideologie - zusammenbasteln, ob die betreffende Person Halbblut ist oder nicht. Viatrix, die Pilgerin 09:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Du versuchst, eine korrekte und eine rassistische Definition von Halbblut zu finden. Wo steht sowas? Rowling differenziert den Begriff an keiner Stelle und die Aussagen "guter" Charaktere gehen immer bloß darauf ein, dass die rassistische Qualifikation einer Person nach ihrem Anteil an magischem Bluterbe überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hat, ob die Betreffenden tatsächlich magisch gut sind oder nicht. Anders ausgedrückt: Ob jemand Muggelgroßeltern oder Eltern hat, ist völlig irrelevant für seine magische Befähigung. Begriffe wie Halbblut werden von den "Guten" natürlich nicht zur rassistischen Bewertung, sondern bloß zur Beschreibung der Familie genutzt. -- Aragog 17:21, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) -- Aragog 17:21, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Adam und Eva? Also ich habe mal eine etwas andere Frage. Eigentlich, wenn man jetzt von JKR Beschreibung von Halbblütern und Reinblütern ausgeht, ist es doch fast unmöglich zu beweisen,dass man Reinblütig ist. Irgendjemand muss ja von Muggeln abstammen und wenn man jetzt mal nach dem alten Testament geht müssten Adam und Eva ja Zauberkräfte besessen haben xD. Ich weiß ja, dass die Bücher rein erfunden sind und es ist belustigend, dass ich das schreibe, aber rein logisch müsste es doch so gewesen sein. Man ich glaube ich hab zu viel Zeit und denke deshalb über so was unsinniges nach xD Luna Snape xD 03.08.2009 16:04 @Aragog: Ich versuche nicht, irgendwelche Definitionen zu finden, mir ist nur ein wenig negativ aufgestoßen, dass hier bei Abstammung diese Begriffe verewendet werden, die ich persönlich als Rassendiskriminierung empfinde. Es gibt keine korrekte und/oder rassistische Definition für Halbblut. Halbblut ist eine rassistische Bezeichnung, die JKR erfunden hat und ihren negativen Figuren als Denkweise unterstellt. Die nicht rassistische Denkweise wäre maximal: Der Zauberer/die Hexe stammt von Muggeln ab, dieser Zauberer/diese Hexe stammt von magischen Personen ab, jener Zauberer/jene Hexe stammt von einem Muggel und einem magischen Menschen ab. Die Definition für Halbblut ist klar: Abstammung von Muggel und magischem Menschen - aus Sicht der Rassisten. Ein Nicht-Rassist sieht einen magischen oder einen nicht magischen Menschen, was er über die Begriffe Muggel oder Hexe/Zauberer definiert, aber nicht über dessen Abstammung, weil eben auch zwei Muggel einen magischen Menschen hervorbringen können (siehe Hermine). -- Viatrix, die Pilgerin 19:30, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hi Viatrix, Du schreibst : "Es gibt keine korrekte und/oder rassistische Definition für Halbblut. Halbblut ist eine rassistische Bezeichnung, die JKR erfunden hat und ihren negativen Figuren als Denkweise unterstellt." Falls es Dir nicht aufgefallen ist, die ganzen Bücher sind nur von JKR ausgedacht. Somit ist die von JKR ausgedachte Definition, die in diesem Wiki maßgebliche und damit korrekte. Desweitern irrst Du, wenn Du behauptest, dass diese Bezeichnungen nur von den negativen Personen verwendet wird. Alle von Albus Dumbledore bis Lucius Malfoy verwenden diese Begriffe. Der Unterschied ist nicht die Bezeichnung, sondern die negative Einstellung zu der Bezeichnung Halbblut und die Einbildung auf die Einstufung als Reinblut. Die einzige Bezeichnung, die nur von den negativen Personen verwendet wird ist Schlammblut. Diese wird von uns auch nicht verwendet. Grüße --StephenMS 20:42, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Dämlich bin ich nun grade nicht und somit ist mir durchaus klar, dass JKR sich alles ausgedacht hat. Merkwürdiger Hinweis :=).... Nun gut. Ich versuche noch mal, mich zu erklären: Dumbledore benutzt den Begriff Halbblut/Reinblut nicht, um sich oder andere Zauberer und Hexen, die von magischen oder nicht magischen Menschen abstammen, zu klassifizieren oder zu definieren. Er benutzt diesen Begriff lediglich, um anderen (auch dem Leser) zu erklären, wie die "Bösen" die Sache betrachten. Jedenfalls hab ich das so verstanden. Es gibt m.E. in keinem der 7 Bücher einen Hinweis darauf, dass Dumbledore diese Begriffe gut heißt und als Selbstverständlichkeit verwendet. Auch Frau Rowling heißt diese Begriffe sicher nicht gut, weil sie eben ein Ausdruck für eine rassistische Ideologie sind (was ja im besonderen im Band 7 ganz deutlich wird, als sich nicht magische oder auch nur teilweise muggelstämmige Hexen/Zauberer registrieren lassen müssen, wie zu Hitlers Zeiten Juden und Halbjuden). Selbstverständlich musste JKR Worte "erfinden", die den Konflikt dramatisieren und "den Bösen" in den Kopf und den Mund gelegt werden mussten. Mein Hinweis soll ja auch nur eine Anregung zur Verbesserung dieser Seite sein. Wenn alle anderen es toll finden, dass solche (rassistischen) Klassifizierungen vorgenommen werden, bleibt es halt so. Ich persönlich finde es nicht richtig und schon gar nicht gut, dass mit solchen - wenn auch nur erfundenen - ideologisch fragwürdigen Begriffen kritiklos rumgeworfen wird. -- Viatrix, die Pilgerin 14:59, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Dumbledore`s Alter?? hallo an alle, also erstmal vorweg: ich habe NICHT alle bücher von Harry Potter gelesen... Und deshalb frag ich einfach mal... warum ist Dumbledore eigentlich so alt?? Nur weil er ein mächtiger Zauberer ist?? Demnach müssten alle anderen, die i-wie "besonders" sind, ja auch so alt sein... ??? Oder hat es i-was mit dem Stein der Weisen zu tun?? weil der verlängert doch meiner meinung nach auch die Lebensdauer... Und soweit ich mich errinnern kann, hatte Dumbledore auch i-was damit zu tun, oder?? (kann mich aber auch irren ;D) danke schon mal im vorraus... LG ♥ Allgemein können Zauberer sehr alt werden. 115 - 200 Jahre sind da noch normal. Könnte an den Zauberkräften im Blut liegen. Der Stein der Weisen hat damit nichts zu tun. Flamel dürfte Dumbledore kennengelernt haben, lange nachdem der Stein erschaffen wurde.--Rodolphus 15:15, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Letzte Änderung: Halbblut Hi Aragog, ja im Prinzip in Ordnung, es gibt da nur noch 2 Punkte anzumerken: # Wollen wir wirklich in jedem Artikel, in dem die Abstammung mit Halbblut eingetragen ist, diese Referenz eintragen, obwohl der Begriff auf den Artikel verlinkt ist, in dem dasselbe steht? Das ist meines Erachtens ünnötiger Aufwand. # Meinst Du, diese Anmerkung erspart uns irgendeine Diskussion? Wenn die Leute diskutieren, weil sie den Halbblut-Artikel nicht gelesen haben, dann werden diese auch die Refferenz nicht lesen und diskutieren. Leute, die den Halbblut-Artikel gelesen haben und trotzdem diskutieren, weil sie nicht verstehen, dass hier nur wiedergegeben und nicht bewertet oder verändert wird, die werden auch mit der Refferenz aus Prinzip diskutieren. Mit anderen Worten, Du würdest Dir viel Arbeit machen und an der Situation damit nichts ändern. Das einzige was da helfen würde wäre eine Refferenz wie: "Der Begriff Halbblut wird von JKR gezielt verwendet und eingesetzt. Sie stimmt diesem Rassismus damit nicht zu. Ebenso verfahren wir in diesem Wiki." Aber wie Viatrix immer wieder beweist, erspart auch so ein Hinweis keine Diskussionen. Grüße --StephenMS 14:01, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Zu Stephen: Hmm, ich habe wirklich die (illusionäre?) Absicht, die Flut von Missverständnissen einzudämmen, die trotz aller verlinkten Erklärungen immer wieder Diskussionen hervorrufen. Ich merke zwar, dass Lesende auch die Erklärungen der nachstehenden Sätze oft nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen, geschweige die zu denen man sich erst durchklicken muss, aber ich hoffe, wenigstens viele wenn auch nicht alle zu erreichen Deshalb suche ich nach einer optimalen Formulierung. Deine Idee baue ich noch ein. :. Frage an Viatrix: Anders als Stephen glaube ich nicht, dass du erklärungsresistent bist, aber ich habe trotzdem aus deinem obenstehenden Einwand nur entnommen, dass wir die Erwähnung des Abstammungspunktes lieber lassen sollten, wenn wir nicht in Rassismusverdacht geraten wollten. Nochmal meine Position: Ich finde den Abstammungspunkt überhaupt nur erwähnenswert, weil in den Büchern die Abstammung gemäß der rassistischen Bewertung klassifiziert wird und dies eines der zentralen Themen Rowlings ist. Die biologisch korrekte Neutralumformulierung würde das Interessante an der magischen Abstammung verfälschen und zu einem harmlosen biologischen Problem verniedlichen (etwa so, als wollten wir "arische" Abstammung ohne ihren rassenideologischen Hintergrund benennen. Nötig finde ich die Klarstellung in der Anmerkung. Was findest du an deren Formulierung nicht aussreichend bzw. was habe ich an deiner Position bisher nicht kapiert. -- Aragog 17:24, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::ich bin eigentlich auch der Meinung von Viatrix. Unter dem Punkt Abstammung (wenn wir solch einen Punkt in dem Schaukasten unbedingt brauchen!) sollte stehen bei Harry z.B. Vater Zauberer- Mutter Hexe, bei Hermine beide Eltern Muggel. Und deine (Aragog) genauere Erklärung und /oder der Hinweis auf unseren Halb-Reinblut Artikel, bzw muggelstämmig-- UND-- vor allen Dingen der Link auf JKR Website wo sie die Erklärung abgibt, könnte im Artikel untergebracht werden. Ich denke, der Punkt Abstammung springt so ins Auge, dass wir immer wieder die leidige Diskussion haben werden. Entweder Abstammung ganz streichen oder dahingehend ändern das nur die unmittelbare Herkunft benannt wird, alles andere im Artikel. LG --Ayla 18:23, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Also wenn keine Proteste innerhalb der nächsten paar stunden kommen, streiche ich den Abstammungspunkt aus allen Boxen samt meinen trotteligen Kurzerklärungsversuch als Anmerkung. Die leidigen Abstammmmmmmmmmmmungsdiskussionen auf diversen Diskussionsseiten verbanne ich längerfristig ebenfalls in die Versionsgeschichten, damit Lesende sie nicht irgendwann ohne das veraltete Datum zu lesen nochmal aufwärmen. -- Aragog 11:29, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Mit anderen Worten: Es siege die "political correctness". Viatrix und einige wenige behalten Recht, weil andere es leid sind zu diskutieren. Ich habe gestern noch 4 der Bücher "schnellgelesen" und eine Aufstellung gemacht wo: Ron, Harry, Albus und Sirius mehrfach ganz selbstverständlich die Begriffe Muggelstämmig und Halbblut gebrauchen, ohne damit die Verwendung der Worte durch die Rassisten zu kritisieren. Die Mühe hätte ich mir somit sparen können. :::Als nächstes fangen sie wieder an, die auf der Verwendung "dunkelhäutiger" in Artikeln wie Lee Jordan zu bestehen und es wird auch dort gekniffen. Eine Stimme kippt eine über 2 Jahre gewachsene Übereinkunft. Trauriger Blick in die Runde --StephenMS 11:52, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Aua, vor der leidigen Endlos-Diskussion habe ich zwar resigniert gekniffen. Deine Schwarzseherei, dass der political correctness zuliebe Dean demnächst wieder "dunkelhäutig" wird und in Artikeln die von Rassisten als diskriminierend gewerteten Abstammungen nicht benannt werden dürfen, geht aber nicht durch. In Artikeln können Sachverhalte aber bekanntlich weniger stichwortartig dargestellt werden. Nochmal inhaltlich: die Begriffe halb- und reinblütig sind in den Harry-Potter-Büchern feststehende Begriffe, die auch von Nichtrassisten in eben dieser Definition verwendet werden. Beschönigende Formulierungen gibt es nicht und braucht es nicht zu geben. Antirassistisch wird nur immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass die Abstammung und der Muggelgehalt des Bluts überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hat, wie gut die magischen Kräfte einer Person sind. Andererseits ist es eigentlich unwichtig, ob Albus Dumbledore rein- oder halbblütig ist. Dass nur Viatrix mich zermürbt hat, ist übrigens nicht wahr. Ich und nicht bloß ich fand es nervig, dass dieser Punkt in der Box immer wieder die Abstammungsdiskussion als Formulierungsproblem aufbrachte. -- Aragog 12:27, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) @Stephen, ich weiß nicht Stephen, warum du so abwertend bist. Im Grund genommen ändert sich doch nix. Die Position Abstammung wird aus dem Schaukasten herausgenommen und die Erklärung über Halb/ReinBlut und Muggel erfolgen im Artikel. Die ständige Diskussion ist doch wirklich mehr als nervtötend, jeder IP zu erklären, warum "wer" ein Halbblut ist oder nicht. Vor allen Dingen auch die Änderungen, die man/frau laufend rückgängig machen muss. Ich denke und hoffe, es ist für uns eine Arbeitserleichterung. Liebe Grüße --Ayla 13:47, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) (kannste nicht gegen Mädels verlieren???*lach* und nix für ungut) ::@Ayla: Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung, ich dachte schon, ich schriebe in Elbenschrift ;-) @Stephen: Wieso reagierst du so angeätzt? Ich habe meine Meinung zum Thema geäußert und offensichtlich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Als Sieg würde ich das keineswegs bezeichnen, ich finde es gut, dass meine Gedanken doch offensichtlich für andere doch nachvollziehbar sind. Dazu sollten die Diskussionsseiten doch wohl da sein: Zum Meinungsaustausch. Wenn ein Mensch dunkelhäutig ist, ist er es eben. Dann darf man das auch schreiben, man darf nur nicht schreiben, dass er ein Mischling oder gar ein Nigger/Neger oder sonstwas ist. Man könnte es noch mit afrikanerstämmig versuchen, um nicht in die Schiene des Rassendenkens zu geraten. Und vor allem sollte man nicht sauer sein, wenn mal jemand eine andere Meinung hat, als man selbst und dann auf Grund dieser anderen Meinung etwas geändert wird. Ich arbeite selbst als Moderator in einem Fachforum und nehme immer Anregungen entgegen, tausche mich aus und wenn jemand starke Argumente gegen mich hat, akzeptiere ich sie und überdenke meine eigene Meinung. Die Diskussion wird ein Ende nehmen, wenn sich etwas im "Schaukasten" ändert, davon bin ich überzeugt. "Versuch mach kluch" oder so ähnlich ;-) -- Viatrix, die Pilgerin 20:17, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) : Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass das ewige Geändere nun aufhört. In der Wikipedia steht es nur an einer Stelle und es wird immer geändert (zum Beispiel hier). Die Wikipedia gibt für Schlammblütler «politisch korrekte» Alternativen an, für Halbblut leider nicht... Achja! Ich wäre froh, wenn ihr den einen oder anderen Kommentar zur neuen Box abgeben könntet. Könnte vielleicht Probleme verhindern, bevor sie entstehen. --Klapper 20:37, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :@Viatrix, Du merkst es wieder nicht. Du hast keinen überzeugt, Aragog und Ayla haben gegen dein ständiges Gemecker aufgegeben. Der Beschluss war nicht: "Viatrix hat Recht, lass es uns ändern." sondern: "Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, ändern wir es damit Ruhe ist.". :Der Rest ist mir egal, ich hab keine Lust mehr. --StephenMS 08:33, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe Ayla anders verstanden, aber darüber müssen wir nun nicht auch noch Diskussionen führen. Ich will auch nicht Recht haben, darum geht es mir überhaupt nicht. Ich stamme beruflich aus der Branche, die mit Recht und Gesetz zu tun hat, von daher kann ich nur klar sagen: DAS RECHT gibt´s nicht. Und darauf würde ich auch nie bestehen, dass ich allein Recht hab. Es gibt die herrschende und die Mindermeinung, so sollte es auch in einem Fan-Forum sein. Mir war es wichtig, auf eine Irritation hinzuweisen und ich denke, ich war nicht die erste und nicht die einzige, die das Thema aufgegriffen hat. Wenn Diskussionen nicht erwünscht sind und andere Meinungen nicht gefragt, dann muss man die Diskussionsseiten schließen oder hinschreiben: Wer nicht meiner Meinung ist, suche sich bitte eine andere HP-Seite. Und "dein ständiges Gemecker" hört sich an, als wäre ich seit fünf Jahren hier dabei und würde stets und ständig irgendetwas zu bemängeln haben. Ich darf reinen Gewissens sagen, dass ich erst seit knapp 4 Wochen angemeldet bin und mich lediglich zu dieser einen Thematik geäußert habe. Weder habe ich woanders rumgemeckert, noch habe ich überhaupt gemeckert. Schade, dass einem so etwas untergejubelt wird. Und wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, ist das auch sehr bedauerlich. Du hast nur offenbar keine passenden Argumente mehr, fürchte ich und fühlst dich überrumpelt, dass meine Anregung ernst genommen wird. Ich habe mir sehr wohl überlegt, was ich schreibe, bevor ich in die Diskussion gegangen bin. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie alt die Betreiber dieser Seite sind und ich will auch niemanden belehren. Ich für meinen Teil bin ein erwachsener Mensch, der kurz vor dem 40. Geburtstag steht, zwei Kinder hat, mit denen er auch solche ernsthaften Diskussionen führt und der gern von seinen Gedanken und Erfahrungen weitergibt. Die Abstammungsproblematik war ein Punkt, der mich schlicht gestört hat, über den ich sogar - bevor ich etwas schrieb - drei Tage nachgedacht hab. Ich wollte nämlich niemandem zu nahe treten und niemanden dumm aussehen lassen. Dennoch war es mir ein Bedürfnis, mit euch darüber zu sprechen bzw. meine Probleme, die ich damit hatte, zu äußern und zum nochmaligen Nachdenken anzuregen. Ich bin froh, dass ich das geschafft habe. Wenn hier einer geschrieben hätte : Wir lassen es aber so! - hätte ich damit auch leben können. Aber offenbar war ich nicht allein mit meinen Gedanken. Vielen Dank für´s "Zuhören". -- Viatrix, die Pilgerin 14:51, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST)